ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Reboot Arc
Reboot Arc is the 1st arc in the the Reboot saga. It deals with the digital world getting rebooted and the Digidestineds losing their memories. Story It's been 6 months since the Digidestineds defeated the Dark Order & Judar. Wen & others have returned to normal life. A new girl transfers into thier school. Wen then realizes she gives off the same presence that Judar did. During a basketball game, Wen is attacked by Kuwagamon. Without Agumon, Wen then gives up until Agumon appears. 3 Kuwagamon appear and the whole team reunites to face them. One Kuwagamon appears stronger than normal and is taken out by a giant hand. The team goes to meet Mr. Cross and Ms.Maki who seemed to know a lot about the digital world. Cross reveals that he is a student of the previous Gen. Alphamon appears and causes a lot of damage. Omegamon and Alphamon fight in out with Alphamon losing. The new girl reveals she had a digivice and partner since she was younger. Later, with more infected digimon attacks. Mei & Cade have not been helping due their other activities. Then they must face imperialdramon by themselves. Gomamon & Palamon unlock their mega forms, Rosemon & Vikmon. They defeat Imprialdramon with the help of Leomon. A masked man appears and kidnaps Meicoomon and forces her to become corrupted. Homeostasis then takes control of Jackie and tells the digimon of the reboot. Malik then figures out a solution a backup to the digimon. Hercules Kabuterimon then forces all the digimon into the backup file but they fail. In the end, the Digidestined travel to the Digital World to save their partners. They travel back to discover that their partners have changed and they don't remember them at all. The whole team is separated by the masked man who reveals himself as Gennai. They digimon can't digivolve because they don't remember how. Agumon & Gabumon digivolve to save Wen & Jason. Biyomon & Patamon unlock their mega forms, Phoenixmon & Seriphamon. They defeat their opponents and they rushed to get home. They discover that the human world is overrun by digimon. The group is taken into custody by the law enforcement but are saved by Cross. Raguelmon goes on a rampage within the city and Jesmon and Alphamon appear to fight. Wen & Jason form Omegamon and a huge four way battle begins. Wen & Jason fight the Masked Man, a accident causes Wen & Cross to disappear leading the others to believe they were killed. This causes Jackie to trigger a dark digivolution and fuse with Raguelmon causing Ordinemon to be born. 70% of the world was destroyed by the digimon. The digidestineds lead a last stand agansit Ordinemon. Wen & Cross wake up in the masked man headquarters where he reveals the real Gennai was badly injured. He reveals himself to Xenohart, a name that strikes fear into both Cross & Gennai. Cross sacrifices himself to save Wen & Gennai. Wen returns and Omegamon kills Meicoomon. A action in which everyone was agansit expect Wen & Jason. Gennai reappears and starts the reboot of the human world but Xenohart appears and changes the reboot. Chapters Chapter 1: Reunion Wen & the others have returned to a normal life, but when a Kuwagamon appears in the human world, it forces Wen to take action. Chapter 2: Conflict Wen & Jason have a argument over how they should deal with the digimon in the real world. Meanwhile a strange girl transfers into their school. Wen & Jason realized she gives off the same presence as Judar. Chapter 3: Digital Vessel The team visits Mr.Cross & Ms. Saki, they discover that there is a government organization for digimon incidents. Afterwards they visit a fair to search for more digimon, but immensely power digimon appears and dominates the team. Chapter 4: Resolution While the team continues getting beat up by Alphamon. Jason continues to convince Wen to fight. Wen then realizes that if they don't fight more people will end up dead. With new resolve, Wen and Jason fight agansit Alphamon. They form Omegamon and a battle between two powerful digimon begins. The strange girl later introduces herself as Maki and her partner digimon is Meicoomon. Chapter 5: Determination While Mei is occupied by her social life and Cade is occupied with his school, their digimon try to convince their partners to fight. Leomon appears in the digital world and tells the group of the infected digimon. Chapter 6: Our Duty After being attacked, Mr.Cross allows the team to work full time. Wen & Jason continue to have disagreements over how to deal with the infected digimon. Meanwhile a masked man creates problems. Chapter 7: The Attack During a school event, the masked man attacks the team and traps Palamon & Gomamon in a distortion. Mei & Cade then gain new resolve and their partners digivolve into their mega forms. Chapter 8: Infection Rosemon & Vikmon and Leomon face Rocker Etemon attempts to save Meicoomon from the masked man. After saving Meicoomon, Leomon is killed by Meicoomon. The Masked man forces her to digivolve into Meicrackmon. Chapter 9: Dark Gennai After the events of the previous week.The team starts to think of ways to fight back. Malik starts to study the infection and it's origins. The digimon discover their infected. Chapter 10: Life The digimon have meeting to discuss their infections. Homeostasis contacts the digimon and warns them of the reboot of the digital world. The digimon warn their partners of the reboot, Chapter 11: Confession Meicrackmon goes on a rampage throughout the city. The whole team faces off agansit Meicrackmon. Malik discovers a way to save their digimon. Tentomon digivolves to Hercules Kabuterimon and forces Malik to tell the girl he likes how he feels. Chapter 12: To the Digital World To save their digimon, the team go back to the digital world. However Hackmon meets with Mr.Cross and they discuss Ms.Saki involvement with the infected digimon. Chapter 13: Rejection The team finally land in the digital world and discover that their digimon have lost their memories. Each of the digidestineds try to reconnect with their digimon. Chapter 14: Fall The team is attacked by the masked man who reveals himself to be Gennai. Gennai then summons Metal Seadramon & Machinedramon, and without their powers they can't digivolve. The team is now spread within in the digital world. Chapter 15: Rise The team try to come back together, Maki somehow travels to the digital world, Eden still can't befriend Biyomon. Wen & Jason can't face Seadramon without their partners. Agumon & Gabumon reach out to them. Chapter 16: To our dreams Wen & Jason manage to unleash War Greymon & Metal Garuramon and they face Metal Garuramon. Eden & Biyomon overcome their difference and Biyomon digivolves to Phoneixmon. Patamon digivolves to Seriphamon. Chapter 17: Our Friends The team is now stuck in the digital world while the digimon rampage in the human world. Maki & Meicoomon wishes they never existed so they would't cause all the pain and suffering. The team conforms her and says she is wrong. Chapter 18: Royal Knights The Royal Knights appear to take the team back to the digital world. They face human problems when they return. Chapter 19:Loss Meicrackmon goes on another rampage and the entire team faces her. More problems arise when Alphamon and the masked man appear. Jesmon & Omegamon appear and joins the battle as well. Chapter 20: Coexistence Wen & Jason face off agansit the Masked Man. A four way battle between Omegamon,Raguelmon','Jesmon, & Alphamon continues. Chapter 21: Call for help After Wen & Mr.Cross disappear after the Masked Man's attack. Their death causes Jackie to trigger a dark Digivolution. Ophanimon Falldown mode and Raguelmon to fuse. Chapter 22: Just some kids Jason tells the team to get their act together because that's what Wen would want. They travel back to the human world to face Ordinemon. Hackmon informs the team that they must kill Ordinemon after they separate Gatomon from it. Chapter 23: The Final Battle The team manages to separate Gatomon from Ordinemon. Hackmon informs the team, that 70% of the population and the world have been destroyed and a Reboot must happen. Chapter 24:With our hands Wen wakes up in the Masked man's hideout. The real Gennai appears and says Wen & Mr.Cross. The masked man reveals himself to be named Xenohart. Mr.Cross sacrifices himself to say Wen. Wen discovers his resolve and intends to kill Meicoomon. Chapter 25: To the Future Wen returns and he tells the team that they must kill Meicoomon. The whole team have doubts and regrets before the kill. Wen & Jason form Omegamon to kill Meicoomon. Chapter 26: Failure Gennai initiates the reboot and the team celebrates a sad victory. Before Gennai can complete the reboot, he is attacked by Xenohart. Xenohart causes a whole system failure and he leaves with a sinister laugh. Fights Greymon vs. 3 Kuwagamon Garuramon vs. Kuwagamon Birdramon & Kabuterimon vs. Kuwagamon Angemon & Angewoman vs. Kuwagamon Birdramon, Togemon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, Angewoman vs. Alphamon War Greymon & Metal Garuramon vs. Alphamon Omegamon vs. Alphamon Togemon & Leomon vs. Orgemon Greymon & Garuramon vs. Oregmon Rosemon, Vikmon, Leomon vs. Rocker Etemon Digimon Partners vs. Meicrackmon War Greymon & Metal Garuramon vs. Metal Seadramon Hercules Kabuterimon, Phoneixmon, Seriphamon vs. Machinedramon Digimon Partners vs. Raguelmon Omegamon vs. Jesmon vs. Alphamon vs. Raguelmon Wen & Jason vs. Xenohart(Bane) Metal Garuramon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon,Hercules Kabuterimon, Vikmon vs. Ordinemon Jesmon vs. Ordinemon Wen, Cross, Gennai vs. Xenohart(Bane) Digimon Partners vs. Ordinemon Story Impact * The team reunites with their digimon * The infected digimon appear * Meicoomon who holds apart of Apocalmon within her first appears * Palamon & Gomamon achieve their mega level forms * Bane who impersonates Xenohart first appears * Tentomon achieves his mega level form * The Digital World Reboot occurs * Biyomon & Patamon achieve their mega level forms * The Human World is overrun by Digimon and destroyed by 70% * Wen & Jason first fight Bane * Gatomon dark digivolves into Ophanimon Fall Down Mode * Bane Kills Cross * Gatomon achieves her mega level form * Omegamon kills Ordinemon * The Human World Reboot is interrupted and changed Characters introduced Category:Story Arcs